Melancolía
by PCR de Andrew
Summary: Recuerdo el día que se fue mi madre... Recuerdos de Albert


**Melancolía**

Por PCR de Andrew  
Albertmanía 2008

Recuerdo el día en que se fue. Yo había estado jugando en el bosque, trepando árboles y correteando tras uno que otro animalillo, haciendo una y mil travesuras. Como siempre, tía Elroy había puesto el grito en el cielo, pero yo me había refugiado tras las faldas de mi protectora.

- Elroy, déjalo ya. Es sólo un niño.

- Pero no es cualquier niño y él lo sabe.

- No, no es cualquier niño. Es nuestro niño.

Mamá me abrazó con ternura, pero aún así, me llamó la atención suavemente.

- Ve a darte un baño, Albert –ella siempre me llamó así, para distinguirme de papá-. Ya es muy tarde y hoy has sido más travieso que de costumbre. Eso no está bien. No me gusta que preocupes a tu tía, ella no se lo merece. Evitarás que esto vuelva a repetirse, ¿cierto?

- Pero mamá… -intenté reclamar.

- ¿Cierto? –repitió con decisión.

- Cierto –admití cabizbajo.

- Muy bien. Confío en tu palabra. Tu papá y yo tenemos que salir, pero ya sabes, volveremos pronto.

- ¿No vas a leerme un cuento?

- Claro que sí, pero sólo si estás listo en quince minutos.

- ¡Sí! –grité mientras corría a mi habitación. Iba ya en el segundo peldaño de la escalera cuando oí nuevamente su voz.

- ¿No olvidas algo? –me preguntó mirando significativamente a mi tía.

- Ah… Sí –bajé con paso lento y tímidamente me acerqué a mi tía que aún me miraba con ojos severos- Tía... Lo siento. Sé que me porté mal…

- ¿Sólo eso…? –cuestionó mamá levantando una ceja.

- Bueno… me porté muy mal. Pero trataré de mejorar. Te quiero mucho, no te enojes conmigo –y le di un abrazo.

Por esos días mi tía ya era severa, pero su abrazo fue dulce, cálido, lleno de cariño. A su manera, siempre me quiso.

En pocos minutos yo estaba listo en mi cama. La recuerdo entrando en mi habitación. Se veía hermosa, con un vestido de seda verde que hacía que sus ojos brillaran más que nunca. Era tan linda. Era tan dulce. Era mi madre.

Me miró de una forma especial. No sé cómo decirlo. Me miraba como buscando algo, o tal vez con preocupación, con dudas, pero también con amor. La miré de vuelta, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté- ¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?

- ¿Enojada? No. Sólo te estaba mirando. Estás tan grande, Albert.

- ¿Cierto que sí? Yo quiero ser como mi papá.

- Pues creo que vas por muy buen camino.

Mamá volvió a guardar silencio. Me miraba como nunca antes lo hizo y como nunca volvió a hacer. Suavemente posó su mano en mi cabello y acarició mi cabeza. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Parece que fue ayer. Aún siento el cariño del aquél sencillo gesto, lo bien que me hizo sentir. Cuando volví a mirarla, había lágrimas en sus ojos. Me asusté.

- Mamita, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasó?

- Perdóname, tú sabes que soy una llorona. No tengo pena, mi vida, al contrario. Soy muy feliz. Tú y tu hermana son el mejor regalo que Dios me ha dado en esta vida. Y algún día… te irás de mí.

- ¡Nunca, mamá! Yo siempre voy a quedarme contigo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué hay de la pequeñita con la que jugabas hace unos días en el lago? –preguntó simulando celos.

- No pasa nada… -dije poniéndome rojo como un tomate. Ella siempre sabía todo-. Yo nunca me voy a casar y te voy a cuidar hasta que seas viejita, viejita, viejita.

- ¿Verdad?

- ¡¡Verdad!! -dije saltando de mi cama.

Mamá me abrazó. Fue el abrazo más puro que he recibido en mi vida, pero entonces, no lo supe. Hoy es un recuerdo invaluable. Me besó en la frente y me envió nuevamente a la cama.

Esa noche me contó un breve cuento. Un príncipe, una colina, una princesa con lágrimas en los ojos y una melodía de ensueño, batallas contra gigantes, aventuras en países lejanos, libertad y amor, amor eterno.

Me dormí oyendo su voz y en mis sueños, viví aquella historia. Poco antes de cerrar los ojos, sé que besó nuevamente mi frente, que se quedó mirándome un rato. Lo sé porque me dormí seguro sabiéndola a mi lado, cuidando de mí, velando mis sueños.

Aquella noche mi mamá no volvió. Tampoco papá. Al despertar, era un huérfano y el sueño de la felicidad eterna, se había roto para siempre. Al despertar, éramos sólo Pauna y yo, y mi vida dio un vuelco completo.

Durante un tiempo nadie pudo sacarme del lugar en que descansaba su cuerpo. Yo sabía que ni ella ni mi papá podían oírme, pero de alguna manera, estando ahí, los sentía cerca. A veces lloraba mucho. A veces reía. A veces pensaba que era todo un mal sueño. Muchas veces me pregunté por qué el mundo seguía girando y la gente seguía riendo si ellos ya no estaban. Pero la vida no tuvo clemencia y fui obligado a no mirar atrás, a partir, a seguir.

Aún recuerdo el día en que se fue. Un mal día un accidente me robó esos instantes, pero con el tiempo, casi todo volvió a mí. De mi madre, sin embargo, sólo ese día, el de su partida, es el que recuerdo por completo.

Mi mamá no volvió esa noche. Y mi corazón de niño… tampoco.

_**PCR de Andrew**_

Albertmanía, 2008


End file.
